poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alameda Slim
Alameda Slim is a nasty cow rustler who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. His evil plan was to steal all the cows from the farms who shunned him off and buy off the land with some help from Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Cat R. Waul. He was eventually defeated by Pooh, Ash, and their friends and arrested. Background Alameda Slim is a cattle rustler said to be capable of stealing 5000 cattle in one night. He has the ability to entrance cows through his yodeling, which he utilizes in his thefts. Slim has a buffalo named Junior, Rico and Mr. Wesley as his assistants, and the Willie Brothers as his nephews. Development Alameda Slim was present in the early drafts of the film, when it was to be a supernatural western called Sweatin' Bullets. In this version, he was an undead cattle rustler who plotted to run numerous herds of cattle off cliffs to their deaths in revenge for having been trampled down in life. When this version of the film was canceled and reworked into Home on the Range, Alameda Slim was reworked into the master yodeler, though his original scheme was to storm Washington, D.C. with an army of hypnotized cows in an attempt to become president. It is also known that there was alternate version of his defeat. In this version, Slim mask in a cows and yodels to hypnotize cattle. Then appears the coyotes and Slim tries to escape from them, but is cornered. He then removes the mask, in the hope that they will leave him alone if they realize that he's not a cow. Coyotes really give up, but Slim accidentally falls into a hole. He screams for help and the gang kidnappers, secondary antagonists in the film, hear him. They act to help Slim to get out of the hole, but they really want to catch him and exchange him for the money. They bind him with his belt, put the bag on his head and crammed him into a bag that bind. Later, they were arrested, and Slim is extracted from the bag, but is bound to the kidnappers. They all gets gagged. In this thin, they are thrown in jail. Physical Appearance Slim is an obese man with long dark red mullet-style hair, thick red eyebrows, short red goatee on his chin, long angular mustachio, and large gray bags under his murky-green eyes. In his traditional outfit, he wears a large brown coat, orange sparkly shirt, red frills, a blue tie, both tan gloves and chaps, both brown pants and leather belt with gold buckle, gray Stetson hat with black band around on its brim. He's mostly seen stealing cows and selling them to Wesley. In his disguise outfit, he wears a purple top hat with blue band around on its brim, purple suit coat with 3 black buttons lined vertically, black spectacles, plum suit pants, blue bow tie, black cravat, white dress shirt with both a collar and cuffs, white gloves like kind worn by Mickey Mouse, black shoes with white spats on them, black cane with gold hooked head. He takes the name as Yancy O'Del as a disguise to buy peoples lands after stealing their cows. No one can tell Slim and Yancy are the same person, even his idiot nephews get fooled easily. Personality Slim is a rude, greedy and arrogant man. He only cares for money and power, and doesn't care for others loses, as he steals cows and buys their land. Slim takes pride in his yodeling which he uses to hypnotize cows for theft and gets angry if anyone, including his nephews, disrespects his talent. He also compared that why isn't yodeling isn't a form of singing, as birds sing. Slim's also has a short-fuse when it comes to his plans failing, and his nephews vast stupidity because they mistake him for his Yancy Alameda Slim O'Del disguise and interrupting when he's counting the cows. Talents Hypnotic Yodeling: Slim has this special talent to hypnotize cows by yodeling, he uses this to steal and lead them to his prison hold. Weakness Tone-deaf: Cows who are tone-deaf are fully immune to his talent, Grace was the only one to be immune and she also doesn't find his yodeling (singing) very well. Gag: If someone gags Slim, he is unable to yodel and his hypnotic trace is broken. He gets gagged two times: the first time he falls into a chimney and can't move his hands, but try to yodel and hypnotize the animals. However, Grace manages to throw the bell in his mouth and gag him. The second time, he was taken by the police, tightly bound with the rope and gagged with the cloth. He flails and mumbles, but is too strong tied so he can't even move a finger and can't say anything. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' At the beginning of the film, Alameda Slim targets the Dixon Ranch, home of Maggie. All of the cattle disappear in one night, leaving only Maggie. As a result, Mr. Dixon is forced to sell Maggie to a small farm called Patch of Heaven, and heads out west for a new start. Later, Mr. Dixon's ranch is bought by a Yancy O'Del. As a result of his numerous thefts, it is revealed that a $750 reward is out for the capture of Slim, which Maggie and two other cows, Mrs. Calloway and Grace, decide to claim in order to save their home from foreclosure. Later, Alameda Slim commits another theft, and his unique technique is revealed. Alameda Slim is able to hypnotize cattle through yodeling. He captures all the cattle, and takes them to his hideout, located in an old mine named "Echo Mine". At the mine, he reveals his plan. Slim had once been a talented farm hand, but had been repeatedly fired. It is hinted that this was because his employers hated his yodeling ("singing"). As revenge, Slim has been using his abilities to steal the cattle of his former employers, and sells them. When the ranches are put up for auction, he uses the money to buy the property, under the name Yancy O'del. At that moment, one of his henchmen moves from his spot, revealing the location of the Patch of Heaven farm on his map of ranches. (The farm is shown to be the exact shape of the minion's head, and had never been seen before because it was always blocked.) Slim decides to buy the farm under his alter ego's name. When the Willie Brothers finish counting the cows they captured, Wesley tells him that they are supposed to be 5,000. Slim tells him that one of his brothers just miscounted, then he hears Graces' moo and sees her by the entrance and decides to bring her to him. Slims begins to yodel at Grace not knowing that she is immune to his hypnotize. However, Slim is captured by Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway, who plugged their ears to avoid his yodeling. The cows attempt to take Slim to the Sheriff, but Slim escapes thanks to Rico. Slim attends the auction of Patch of Heaven under his O'del identity, and is about to buy the farm. However, the cows throw Slim in a chimney of the train and his identity is revealed to Sheriff Sam Brown and Pearl Gesner who are both are horrified that the man who is buying the farm is Alameda Slim. He tried to yodel, but Grace throws the bell in his mouth and gags him. Sheriff binds Slim and gags him with a cloth, so his yodeling is powerless. Slim is then putted into a police car and taken to jail, still unsuccessfully trying to untie himself. Trivia *Alameda Slim became Simba's enemy in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Home on the Range''. *Alameda Slim will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Alameda Slim will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Alameda Slim will become Danny's enemy in Danny's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Alameda Slim and his partners, Nasty Jack and Cat R. Waul will return in Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future Part III to work for Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen in the 1885 Hill Valley. *Alameda Slim will return alongside Cat R. Waul in Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango. *Alameda will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range. *Alameda Slim will become SpongeBob's enemy in ''SpongeBob and Friends Go Home on the Range. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thugs Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Western characters Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Uncles Category:Foiled characters Category:Arrested characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Main Antagonist Category:Overweight characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hypnotist Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Hellfire Tavern Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains